


Prompt #3: "No, no, it's my treat."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, No plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Clarke's frustrating day brightened when Lexa stopped by the shop.





	Prompt #3: "No, no, it's my treat."

**Author's Note:**

> My first offering for this pairing and fandom, in honor of Femslash February. Unbeta'd, and my apologies for any errors.

It had been a long day, and Clarke was beyond ready to be done with it. She had known when the sunrise was hidden by overcast skies that opened up into spring rains that they’d be packed. People would want to go outside, but be driven back in by the storms. For once she wished she hadn’t been right. It had been stressful and intense, so busy that she and her co-workers hadn’t even gotten breaks yet. But finally, it was starting to empty out. With only a half hour left until closing, Clarke was busing tables, humming along with the radio as her mood lifted. After all, she wasn’t assigned to close tonight - in 27 minutes, she’d be out the door and done with this place until tomorrow afternoon.

The bell chimed, and she grimaced. Glancing up from the table she was wiping, Clarke blinked in surprise. They didn’t get many business types here at Higher Grounds, tending to attract the nearby college students as their primary clientele. But this woman was definitely not an undergrad. Professor, maybe, or someone taking a seminar? She was tall, and looked… powerful, Clarke decided was the best adjective. Like she worked out. Her dark hair was pulled back into a coiled braid, and her face was equal parts severe and serene.

“Black coffee, please.” A pleasant voice, one that carried well despite being pitched at a relatively low volume. 

Clark was trying to decide if the kohl-lined eyes were blue or green when she realized that no one was serving her. _Shit_ , she was on counter! _Get it together, Griffin._

Hastening behind the bar, she offered the woman a conciliatory smile. “Sorry about that. Mondays, right?”

“Right.” A coolly amused smile quirked the customer’s lips.

“Regular, or decaf?”

“What’s the point of decaf?”

Clarke grinned at her, and felt a tingle when she grinned right back. “I know, but I have to ask. For here, or to go?”

She watched the customer look outside, where the rain had decidedly picked up. “Here, I think.” Those lips quirked again. “I’d best stay in the ‘high ground’ to avoid the flood.”

“Rains anymore, we’ll have to go into the sky,” Clarke quipped as she finished pouring and set the cup in front of her. When she pulled out her wallet, Clarke shook her head. “No, no, it’s my treat. I kept you waiting after all.”

This time, the brunette’s smile was playful. “If you’re buying me a drink, can I at least know your name?”

“Clarke,” she said, gesturing to her name tag with a small flourish.

“Lexa.” 

The name was given with an offered hand, which Clarke took and shook. When their hands touched, it was electric, and Clarke returned the sly smile with one of her own. “It’s nice to meet you, Lexa.”

As much as she’d have liked to spend her last 22 minutes standing and chatting, she realized she’d better get back to work. “I gotta finish up over here,” she said, a trace of apology coloring her voice. “Come back again, okay?”

“Count on it.”

Clarke went to wash another table, and realized she didn’t hear the door; Lexa hadn’t left. She fancied that she felt the other woman’s eyes on her as she worked, and it caused a blush to suffuse her face. When she was finished - and it felt like her cheeks had faded back to normal - Clarke turned around to see Lexa still standing at the counter, fingers wrapped around what had to be an empty mug by now.

Clarke walked in the back and took off her apron, hanging it on a hook and bidding her coworkers goodnight. She still didn’t hear the main doors, and her heart began to race in excitement. Despite her car being parked in the employee lot out back, she went back out into the cafe area, and walked over to stand next to Lexa. Clarke was very aware of how close they stood, no wide bar between them any longer.

Lexa looked at her with silent curiosity, and Clarke gave her best flirty smile. “Buy me dinner?”

“Hardly seems a fair trade for a cup of coffee,” Lexa teased, eyes dancing with mirth.

“I guess then I’ll owe you.” Clarke held out a hand. “Coming?”

Lexa’s hand felt wonderful entwined with hers as they walked to the door. Clarke’s day had certainly turned around; all those long, stressful hours were now more than worth it by her estimation. 

Feeling Lexa’s thumb brush along the edge of their clasped hands, Clarke felt a rush of giddiness as they headed off on their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
